No es un dia cualquiera
by lady karen
Summary: Un pequeño aporte para el principe de la colina presentado en la GF 2012. One shot. ¿Seria un dia culaquiera al llegar a la mansion despues de un largo dia de trabajo? ¿Que dira candy mientras duerme? Hecho con mucho sentmiento y amor para esta pareja.


**_Los personajes de Candy Candy NO me pertenecen son_**

**_propiedad de sus respectivas autoras._**

**_Unicamente esta loca escritora hace la historia_**.

"No es un día cualquiera"

Por Karen Lara

Recostada en el verde pasto de la colina se encontraba la una chica de ojos esmeralda viendo el cielo azul y la sombra del árbol detrás de ella dando una refrescante sombra. Candy había pasado demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo unos cuantos libros sobre la vida de los Andrew ¡Eran realmente exhaustos! Así que se escapo de la seguridad impuesta por la Tía Elroy burlando a su molestosa guardiana que le había asignado la cual era… ¡Realmente molesta!

-"Siéntate bien, no Candy no comas eso, pórtate bien, siéntate derecha, no Candy no corras, no te subas a los arboles, ¡CANDYYYYYYYYY!"- Fingiendo su voz.- ¡Que va! Como si no fuera una persona normal…-Cerrando los ojos y con el paso de los minutos fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

OOO

_Mientras en la mansión. _

Alguien llego a la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando que una persona en especial lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y esperando la misma pregunta de todos lo días "¿Cómo te fue Albert?", sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Espero cinco minutos y vio su reloj notando el retraso, le resulto raro, ya que Candy nunca se retrasaba.

-Dorothy ¿Y Candy? ¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto.

-Creo que se…-Susurrándole a Albert al ver que la guardiana de modales pasaba buscando a Candy.- Escapo de la guardiana de modales y fue a la colina como todas las tardes.

-¿Guardiana de modales?- Volteando al ver el rostro de enfado de la seguridad que le fue impuesta a Candy recordando que ella le había puesto mucho sinónimos para referirse a Charlotte como carcelera, guardiana de modales, negación de diversión, aburrida, aburrimiento extremo, negación, malvada, entre otros, Candy realmente estaba enfadada de tantos modales y la única salida de ese mundo de reglas era la hora de llegada de Albert. - Gracias Dorothy.- Susurrándole y esperando que el "aburrimiento" desapareciera de su vista.

OOO

Candy seguía en aquel sueño profundo que la envolvía, soñando con su príncipe de la colina diciendo una que otra frase. Pero siempre repitiendo la misma confesión.

_-¡Albert!¡Mi príncipe! ¡¿Sabes cuanto te amo?-_

OOO

Albert noto que era un día excepcional, era realmente hermoso. Las rosas del jardín emanaban un aroma realmente exquisito. No era un día normal.

Albert camino hacia la colina observando cada detalle de la naturaleza y aspirando el perfume del aire, cuando allí recostada la vio. Tan delicada, la admiro por un momento, conciliando el sueño sin ninguna preocupación, se acercó a ella y quedamente se sentó a su lado. Cuando Candy vuelve a hablar entre sueños.

-¡Oh Albert! ¡Príncipe mio!- El solamente sonrió ante tal comentario de la inocente chica.

-Realmente eres única señorita pecas…-Tomando uno de los risos travieso de Candy que se encontraban en su rostro.

-Albert…. ¿Cuando sabrás…-Candy callo y termino la frase entre dientes, Albert sintió curiosidad.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? … ¿Sabes que esperado mucho?

-¿Candy? Termina la frase…-Pensó.- Realmente me ha dejado curioso…- Prestando atención atentamente a lo que ella decía entre dientes.

-Albert…Albert…Mi príncipe…Sabes…Sabes…- Suspirando, Albert rogaba por que terminara aquella frase.- Sabias….sabias….que….yo….yo….Te…-suspiró de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Termina la frase!- Pensó al sentir que aquella frase podría ser la que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

-Albert yo…Te…Amo.- suspirando aun mas.

Albert no pudo más que sonreír al oír tal confesión sin que ella se diera cuenta. Jugo un momento con su pelo y sonriendo volteo a verla, tan hermosa, hasta en sueños ella era ella misma, tan vivaz, ella era todo lo que él quería realmente en una mujer. Sin pensarlo se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Candy, cuando se dio cuenta sus labios se habían unido y no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos para sentir aquel beso que poco a poco fue correspondido por la chica que aun dormía.

Candy sumida en su sueño que tantas noches había tenido confeso sus sentimientos una vez mas a Albert solo que en esta ocasión fue diferente, había soñado con verlo a los ojos y tomar valor para confesarle y en este un beso le fue dado. Era tan real que no quiso despertar. Esos labios sabor miel que tanto espero sentir, jugo con su mano ese cabello rubio y lentamente lo fue abrazando. Volviendo a decir una vez más – Te amo Albert.-

Albert sin darse cuenta se encontraba en los brazos de su amada aun fundiéndose en ese beso que tanto anhelo con el paso de los años. Cuando al fin se separaron tiernamente, Albert se recostó a lado de Candy, mirándola dormir. Esos labios color carmín habían sido robados una vez más. Tan dulces un sabor… realmente único. Decidió cerrar los ojos un momento, pensando en que no podía perder tiempo para confesársele y decirle que en cierta forma le había robado un beso. Cuando una dulce voz lo hizo salir de su trance.

-¿Albert?- Viendo a la rubia con el cabello un poco revuelto resultado de su pequeña siesta, Sonriente como siempre volvió a preguntar.- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

-Lo bastante como para oír lo que decías…-Dijo pícaramente.

-¡¿Qué dije?- Candy se sintió nerviosa, Dorothy ya le había advertido que hablaba entre sueños.

-No lo se realmente, pero vaya que te oías muy enserio.- Notando la reacción de la chica.

-¡Vamos Albert dime!- Empujándolo para sentarse junto a el.- ¡Dime!- Volviéndolo a empujar.

Albert solo rio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo realmente molesta.

-¿Quieres saber realmente que has dicho?- con un semblante serio.

-Si- Dijo Candy cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos mostrando su molestia.

Albert solo pudo sonreír. Acercándose a ella y estando frente a ella hablo- Esto fue lo que dijiste Candy…- Acercándose nuevamente lentamente. Candy abrió los ojos pero fue demasiado tarde sus labios estaban unidos con los de él. Su primera reacción fue empujarlo para zafarse de aquel beso que se le estaba robando, Albert tomo sus brazos e hizo que lo rodearan para fundirse nuevamente en un abrazo. Comenzó el beso, Candy no pudo más que derretirse ante tal acción y corresponderle ante esa muestra de amor única. Cerró los ojos y pensó que aun estaba en aquel sueño que deseo nunca terminar. Albert la separo lentamente y mirándola a los ojos se confeso.

-Candy, Te amo… esto no es un sueño mi pequeña realmente Te amo. Entre sueños me llamaste y salía de tu boca "Te amo Albert"…- Levantándose y dándole la mano.

-Albert…-Aun anonadada porque lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño ¡Era la realidad! Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas. Tomo su mano y este poco después la tomo de su cintura y volviéndola a abrazar.

Secando cariñosamente las lagrimas le dijo-No es un sueño mi vida…no lo es.-Volviéndola a besar.

_-¡Albert! ¡Soy realmente feliz!_

_-¡Yo también Candy!- Tomándola entre sus brazos y _

_Viendo el atardecer._

_Sin duda Albert no se equivoco_

_No fue un día cualquiera._


End file.
